


[Podfic] And Never Been Kissed

by kalakirya



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Podfic covers for everyone, Possessive Behavior, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of thehoyden and twentysomething's story</p><p>  <i>Sid didn’t introduce himself in the hallway, and he certainly doesn’t assume that people know who he is. So it would only be polite to thank Malkin again, this time more personally.</i><br/><i>He could write him a letter. An email? No, a letter.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Now Complete!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Podficcer's Favorite Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Never Been Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676086) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden), [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> If you're one of the people named in this story, or know them personally, then this story is probably not for you. This is a work by fans, for fans, and we're aware that it bears little resemblance to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks are due to themusecalliope, beta extraordinaire <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Title:** And Never Been Kissed   
**Pairings:** Sid/Geno  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Warnings:** none

 **Music:** "Warriors" - Imagine Dragons

 **Length:** 17:55:30

 

[Download the whole thing as an mp3 (1GB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/And%20Never%20Been%20Kissed%20\(mp3\)%20-%20complete.zip)

[Download the whole thing as an audiobook (480MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/And%20Never%20Been%20Kissed%20\(audiobook\)%20-%20complete.zip)

 

 

**Chapter One**

**Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 2:13:37

[download/stream as an mp3 (123MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20One.mp3)

 

 

**Chapter Two**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:24:17

[download/stream as an mp3 (187MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Two.mp3)

 

 

 

**Chapter Three  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:11

[download/stream as an mp3 (196MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Three.mp3)

 

 

**Chapter Four  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:46

[download/stream as an mp3 (194MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Four.mp3)

 

 

 

**Chapter Five  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:46

[download/stream as an mp3 (96MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Five.mp3)

 

 

**Chapter Six  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:46

[download/stream as an mp3 (189MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Six.mp3)

 

 

 

(note: themusecalliope pointed out that I mispronounced "Wilkes-Barre", [which can be pronounced a number of ways](http://www.wilkes-barre.pa.us/wbpro.php), but not the way I actually said it XD it turned out to be too difficult to do a pick-up for that bit, though, and given that it was still clear what I meant to say, I left it in. But let it be known that that's my mistake, not themusecalliope's, who is wonderful in all ways <3<3<3)

 

pennyplainknits is also podficcing this story! her version is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3738022)

  


	2. the music-free post-as-I-go version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't like music and the completionists who were downloading as I went

**Chapter One**

**Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 2:13:37

[download/stream as an mp3 (122MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20one.mp3) | [download as an m4b (95MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20one.m4b)

covers by me!

 

**Chapter Two**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:24:17

[download/stream as an mp3 (187MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20two.mp3) | [download as an m4b (145MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20two.m4b)

 

 

**Chapter Three  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:11

download/stream as an mp3: [part one of two (107MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20three%20\(part%201%20of%202\).mp3) | [part two of two (86MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20three%20\(part%202%20of%202\).mp3)  OR [as a single mp3 (193MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20three.mp3)

[download as an m4b (116MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/And%20Never%20Been%20Kissed%20-%20Chapter%20Three.m4b)

 

 

**Chapter Four  
**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  3:31:46

download/stream as an mp3: [part one of two (94.7MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20four%20\(part%201%20of%202\).mp3) | [part two of two (99.2MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20four%20\(part%202%20of%202\).mp3)  OR [as a single mp3 (193MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20four.mp3)

[download as an m4b (150MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/And%20Never%20Been%20Kissed%20-%20Chapter%20Four.m4b)

 

 

**Chapter Five**

**Warnings:**  none

 **Length:**  1:44:57

[download/stream as an mp3 (96MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/and%20never%20been%20kissed%20-%20chapter%20five.mp3) | [download as an m4b (75MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/And%20Never%20Been%20Kissed%20-%20Chapter%20Five.m4b)

 

 

 

**Chapter Six**

**warnings:** none

 **Length:** 3:26:11

[download/stream as an mp3 (189MB) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/ANBK/Chapter%20Six.mp3)

 

 


End file.
